


Valentine

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a sweetheart, F/M, Tony is a matchmaker, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: With just a touch, you could change the emotions of any person. It was pretty cool, but also led to you needing to be wherever there could be trouble with any person.





	Valentine

Your phone rang. You sighed, already having a feeling about who was calling. You put the phone near your ear, and before you could even say anything a loud voice boomed out of the device. "We need you again!" The person then hung up. You groaned, rubbing over your eyes. Why did Tony have to annoy Bruce so much? And why did you always have to come in and calm the poor guy down? Well, that probably was because of your power to make everyone calm. Like, not a skill you've acquired, but an actual superpower. With just a touch, you could change the emotions of any person. It was pretty cool, but also led to you needing to be wherever there could be trouble with any person. Whether it was interrogation, or somebody being pouty, you always had to come and help. Thankfully, you've gotten a room in the Avengers tower, so you didn't have to travel far.

You entered the lab, already suspecting the worst case scenario. Nothing. No roaring, to terrified screaming, no crashing of objects against walls. There just was Bruce, back to you. You watched him for a few seconds. He wasn't breathing hard, nor was he turning green. He was just sitting there, tinkering with something. "Bruce?", you asked cautiously. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "(YN)! W-what are you doing here?" You furrowed your eyebrows. "Tony... uh, Tony called, saying I needed to come here ASAP. I thought something had happened.", you told him, mumbling the last part to yourself. It wouldn't surprise you if Tony did this to tease you, for he knew about your crush on his fellow scientist. "N-no. I'm alright.", he said, just a little too quickly. "Really? I must say, you look a little... nervous." Bruce flinched at the question, mow fully turning to you. He seemed hesitant for a moment. 

"Say, (YN)... Did you do anything to me with your power?", he suddenly asked. "Like what?", you asked him to clarify. "Have you, the last time you touched me, made me feel something for an extended period of time?" You couldn't help but feel slightly offended by his words. "You know the emotion fades as soon as I don't touch you anymore.", you sighed, actually feeling hurt by his words. "O-oh... okay"

"Why? Have you felt different?" Bruce slumped forwards slightly. "A little, yes." - "Happy? Sad? Fearful? What have you been feeling?" A tiny smile ghosted its way onto Bruces face. "More happy. Nervous. In love, you could say." You felt a pang to your heart, but you managed to smile through it. "Who's the lucky person?", you giggled, acting playful. But in reality, you felt like crying. "I-I haven't told them... yet. I'm still... mustering up the courage. It's harder than I expected..." Oh gosh, that was so Bruce. "You've got to tell them", you said. "Or somebody might steal them away from you." Bruce looked actually frightened at that. 

He stood up, pushing past you without saying a word. In the doorway, he stopped. "Hey... do you know what date today is?" You thought for a second. "February 14th, why?" Bruce chuckled. "Well it's... Valentine's Day..." Your heart sunk even further with those words. He was going to confess on Valentine's day. How fricking romantic. Your hand was grabbed suddenly. "(YN)... do you... maybe want to be my Valentine?" - "What?", you asked, utterly confused. "But what about the person you're in love with?" Bruce took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. His hand still held yours, and warmth was now slowly spreading from there. A spark of hope warmed your belly. "I'm in love with you", he mumbled, so quietly you could barely understand him. "You... what... me?!" You were at a loss for words. 

"I'm asking you again. Will you be my Valentine?" You smiled whole-heartedly, nodding furiosly. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
